Jawaban
by Bluneria
Summary: Kepadanya, sepucuk surat berisi dua larik pertanyaan. [SG/Saeko]


**Jawaban**

[Small Giant x Saeko Tanaka]

.

 **Haikyuu!** © Furudate Haruichi. I own nothing, but this story.

 **Warning** : Possibly OOC. Typo(s). Gaje. Semu. Abstrak. Dan implikasi lain yang berpartisipasi.

 **Summary** : Kepadanya, sepucuk surat berisi dua larik pertanyaan.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

Saeko terkesiap, mendapati air muka itu seketika berubah masam. Dengan sorot tajam, mendelik secarik kertas habis dilipat yang tersempit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari. Seakan marah, mungkin juga benci. Di lain sisi, Saeko harap cemas sambil menanti. Bila situasi memburuk, Saeko tak mau terlibat lagi. Dia hanya kurir, sebatas itu tidak lebih.

"Tulis jawabannya di sini?"

"Ehm, iya. Di situ juga boleh," menyahut sekenanya.

Pemuda _raven_ mulai menggoreskan pena. Sementara itu, si gadis menunggu sambil bertopang dagu. Lolipop terselip di antara belah bibir.

Bel pertanda pulang berbunyi usai beberapa menit lalu. Menyisakan koridor lengang, kelas-kelas bisu, dibarengi pula suhu dingin yang bersukacita hadir membelai kulit. Seperti salju tak lama lagi akan segera luruh. Dalam bungkamnya suasana, Saeko mematri fokusnya pada rupa dunia di balik kaca jendela. Berharap kristal-kristal putih menyapa sepasang netra yang mulai jengah.

Waktu merangkak pelan, tapi seolah berlalu dengan cepat. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menulis, terhitung sudah hampir duapuluh menit si lelaki hanya terpaku menatap lembar di atas meja. Terlampau berkonsentrasi, seolah yang berada di hadapannya adalah kertas ujian Fisika yang mematikan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh jujur, Saeko ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Aku bukannya cuek, kok. Hanya tak berbakat berkomunikasi dengan wanita," desah berat terlepas.

Mendengar Sang _Ace_ bertutur, Saeko makin bertambah lapar. Lalu mendengus pelan, "kau bagaikan raksasa tiap kali berada di lapangan. Tapi giliran menghadapi wanita saja, nyalimu berubah jadi sekerdil kurcaci."

Saeko bukan tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan terucap. Ia jelas melihat aura itu makin menggelap. Tapi si pirang belum selesai.

"Aku tak habis pikir, mereka sampai repot-repot menulis surat. Dengan menitipkannya padaku, jelas itu sebuah bukti bahwa mereka menganggap aku adalah satu-satunya siswi yang paling mengenal dirimu. "—padahal tidak. Sosok ini misterius. Saeko, secara pribadi merasa tidak terlalu memahaminya.

—atau belum.

"Berbeda dengan voli, kau tak perlu bakat mumpuni untuk berinteraksi dengan wanita." Beralih, langit-langit kelas menjadi objek bagus dipandang mata. Ia tahu tengah diperhatikan. Pun ia tahu tak dapat menebak arti dari tatapan itu. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu seperti mengasingkan diri atau semacamnya. " Permen stik kembali dipagut.

Bolpoin digenggam erat, "aku hanya tidak suka perempuan cerewet. Yah—mungkin aku salah menganggap semua anak perempuan itu berisik, tapi—"

"—tapi salah juga, kalau kau sudah menjauhi semua perempuan." Saeko tak memberi kesempatan. Tanpa sadar, telapaknya berlari ke perut. Lambungnya meronta. "Sekadar mengingatkan, aku juga perempuan."

Si _raven_ bungkam.

Membuang muka, sembari mengacak helai gelap lumayan gusar. Ia mendecih singkat, "nih. Sudah kujawab semua." Enggan bertemu pandang.

"Harusnya berikan limabelas menit yang lalu saat kau berhenti menulis, payah."

Sepucuk surat berpindah tangan. Terus terang saja, Saeko tidak tahu apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Rasanya tidak adil, kalau hanya menjadi perantara tapi sama sekali buta dengan perihal yang menjadi amanahnya. Maka sebelum kertas kembali dilipat, gadis bernama lengkap Saeko Tanaka itu lebih dulu mengintip isi surat tersebut.

 ** _Question_ 1\. Kau sering cuek kalau diajak ngobrol sama cewek, kenapa sih?**

—Maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

 ** _Question_ 2\. Kau menyukai Saeko, ya?**

—Ya, suka.

 _Eh, tunggu._ Mata melebar. Saeko mengerjap beberapa kali. _Apa?_

Kembali dibacanya poin kedua. Memastikan kalau matanya mungkin saja keliru—ingat, dia sedang kelaparan. Tapi, diulang berapa kali pun rasanya tetap terlihat suram.

 _Ini beneran?_

Terpapar sudah.

Bukan cuma isi surat tersebut terdiri hanya dari dua penggal kalimat tanya. Lebih dari itu, ada satu ungkapan sederhana tersempil sedemikian singkat. Saeko menarik keluar lolipopnya, takut-takut nanti jatuh dengan tidak etis dan imejnya tercoreng seketika.

Tergagap,"i-ini maksudnya—"

Pria berjuluk raksasa kecil menoleh, ia temukan ekspresi langka membingkai raut Saeko untuk pertama kali sejak menginterupsi kegiatannya berkemas dan memohon untuk tinggal barang sebentar. Nampaknya tak perlu terkejut.

"Kau suka padaku?" Ludah ditelan paksa, Saeko tak menyangka betulan berucap demikian. Rasa lapar mendadak sirna, serius. Batinnya menjerit.

"Tidak tahu ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Selama ini kau tidak pernah—"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Mau jadian denganku?"

Saeko bungkam.

Ketika pria di samping kanan bangkunya menawan sepasang netra, dan optimisme mendukung latar di belakangnya, Saeko tahu. Ini bukanlah lelucon.

Sebetulnya ingin menuntut, tapi Saeko kembali ditelan kalut. Terlebih lagi, ada senyum tersimpul di bibir si pemuda. Dan dari situ si gadis paham, opsinya telah dirampas. Dirinya terjebak lingkaran konspirasi. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Saeko hanyalah—menerima keadaan.

Walau tak yakin, masih bisa tetap bertingkah normal di depan teman-temannya atau tidak setelah ini. Terutama di hadapan si gagak. Haruskah ia bakar surat laknat itu? Entahlah. Tapi yang terpenting, bagaimana cara menghapus semburat memalukan di kedua pipi dan menenangkan debar anomali di balik dada? Astaga, Saeko menyerah.

"A-aku tak yakin, bisa memberi jawaban dalam waktu dekat..." lirih, selirih hembusan sepoi menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela. Membelai keduanya yang salah tingkah.

"Tak apa, akan kutunggu."

Di hari itu pula, sebutir kristal salju terjatuh.

.

.

 **Tamat**


End file.
